


Bite me harder.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alex and Rian are cock blocks, Blood Drinking, M/M, Merrikat, Vampires, all time low - Freeform, kind of blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Zack's been acting weirdly for a few months, Jacks determined to find out why.





	Bite me harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking out my own monster fucker tendencies on Jack. 
> 
> Also, I know Jack hates pain but this is a work of pure fiction. and I have no idea how kissing works.

Zack had been acting weird for a few months. 

Ever since they'd gone out to that one club in Chicago, Zack had been acting weird and Jack had noticed. Rian and Alex blamed him disappearing late at night every so often as Zack liking to run at night because it was cooler, blamed him rarely speaking anymore due to how he was just a quiet guy in general and excused the water bottle Zack always carried around and was extremely protective over as some kind of weird thing they'd just have to get used too. 

Jack, on the other hand, was a bit more suspicious. He tried to goof around with Zack like normal only for the man to shove him away. It made Jack's heart hurt in a weird way and he wanted to get to the bottom of Zack's weird behaviour, he wanted one of his best friends back and by god, he was going to do it.

It started simple, after a show, Jack had tried draping himself across Zack but the second his neck got anywhere close to Zack's nose, Zack had shoved him on the ground with an alarming amount of strength, even for Zack. 

Alex had run to his side immediately, checking if Jack was okay but besides a scraped hand he was perfectly fine, Rian wincing when Jack lifted his hand, 

"Dude, your hands bleeding" 

Zack's eyes snapped over to Jack's hand and Jack stared as his pupils dilated, nose flaring and Zack seemed to set his jaw and grit his teeth before storming off. Alex rolling his eyes, 

"Moody much?" 

"He's been acting weird for a while lex, let's just add this to the list," Rian said and helped Jack to his feet who was still staring in the direction that Zack had stormed off in, wondering what the fuck his problem was. 

The second thing that Jack decided to test was what the hell was in that water bottle, the problem was, Zack hardly left it alone and so it would be more of an issue. 

Jack had taken to following Zack around, making the excuse of being his average annoying self but in the end game, he wanted to figure out what the hell was in that bottle, one way or another. 

He finally got his moment when he had been telling Zack some story to which the man was smiling at, close-mouthed and tightlipped as always when a tech had called him, the man telling Jack to give him a minute before he walked off, giving Jack an opportunity. 

Snatching up the bottle, Jack opened it and almost gagged at the strong smell, it didn't smell like any kind of alcohol that he'd ever had so he poured some out. Eyes growing wide when what poured out was a thick and deep colour, scooping some with his fingers, Jack inspected it closer and felt a cold feeling rush through his body when he realized that what was in the bottle was blood. 

What the hell was Zack doing carrying around a bottle of blood?

Shakily, Jack sealed the bottle back up and placed it where Zack had been sitting, hurrying off quickly, his fist clenched tightly as he thought of a million situations as to why the hell Zack was doing carrying around a bottle of blood. Was Zack some kind of serial killer? Was that some kind of prize? No, Jack had seen Zack drink out of the bottle for god's sake which now made Jack feel sick. Was Zack a cannibal? Where was he even getting the blood? 

Jack decided to keep his distance from Zack for a while. 

That didn't work out too well however as one hotel night when Alex and Rian had gone out on some kind of stupid date night, leaving Jack with Zack and before Jack could make up any kind of excuse to leave, Zack had practically cornered him and despite being taller, he felt smaller at that moment. 

"Can we talk?" Zack asked and Jack nodded slowly, too afraid of being killed, grilled and eaten to really deny the man and Zack smiled the same way he always had the past little bit. Jack missed the wide happy smiled he used to be able to coax out of Zack. 

"Good, because I think there have been a few misunderstandings" 

"A few?" Jack asked weakly and Zack shrugged, 

"Putting it simply, wanna sit down?" 

"...Sure". 

Jack sat down on the edge of one of the beds, Zack sitting beside him and picking at a loose thread on his shorts, the silence was awkward, something that rarely happened in their years of knowing each other. 

"So before I start rambling, any questions?" Zack asked and Jack nodded, clasping his hands in his lap, 

"Well yeah I have a few" 

"Then ask away" 

"...First, why have you been acting so weirdly? You shoved me that one night man!" 

Zack looked down at the floor, his nail hadn't stopped picking at the thread, "I don't know how to explain it" 

"And why do you have a water bottle full of blood?" Jack blurted before he could stop himself and instantly regretted it as Zack's eyes snapped up to meet his, speaking through gritted teeth, 

"How do you know about that?" 

"...I may have looked?" Jack said and Zack looked like he was ready to explode, or cry, or storm out of the room but he just sat there. The picking at his thread stopping as he sighed. 

"Fine, you of all people deserve an answer at least" 

Jack stared expectantly at Zack, the next words, however, Jack would have never expected, 

"Well, putting it simply, I'm a vampire" 

Jack blinked at him, laughing weakly then shutting up as Zack glared at him. 

"...Holy shit are you serious?" Jack asked and Zack nodded, shifting a little, 

"Yea, I am. It explains the blood and why I've been going off all the time but it doesn't excuse me being a dick. I'm just so scared of hurting you guys...I...I don't like it but it's what I have to do now, what I am and it sucks!" 

Jack looked at Zack, carefully outstretching a semi-shaky hand and lifting Zack's lip who didn't flinch away, just watched Jack out of the corner of his eye nervously as Jack stared at the deadly fangs that had replaced Zack's canine teeth. 

"...How...how would you feel if I asked you to bite me?" Jack asked and Zack yanked his head away, staring at Jack like he'd officially lost his marbles which to be fair, he probably had, 

"How would I feel? Jack, I'd feel like you've gone completely insane! I could kill you!" 

"So could a blender," Jack said, "I know you, Zack, I know you wouldn't hurt me, Alex or Rian", 

Zack looked hesitant, Jack carefully leaning over and pressing his lips to Zack's, a little shocked when Zack pressed back, kissing Jack gently. 

The kiss gradually got more heated, Jack trying to dominate it however yelped and moved back when Zack's fangs knicked his lip, blood slowly leaking down his chin and Zack stood up and stumbled away, 

"Fuck...Jack I'm sorry I-" 

"I meant what I said before you idiot," Jack said, wiping his chin clean and standing up, "Bite me. Harder" 

"...You're sure?" 

"One hundred and ten per cent"

After the last word had left his mouth, Jack found himself pinned down to the bed by Zack who's irises had turned a deep shade of red, his pupils blown once more and Jack could see his fangs, Zack looked like a monster, he was a monster. 

The thought only turned Jack on. 

Zack pulled Jack's shirt aside, almost ripping it in the process and dug his fangs into Jack's neck, making him grit his teeth to hold back a scream which dissolved into a moan, his hands curling into fists and nails digging into his palms as Zack drank his blood. 

After what felt like an eternity, Zack pulled away from Jack's neck, sitting up and letting go of Jack's wrists as the other stared at him. Zack's lips were stained red with blood, he could see the fangs poking from his upper lip and his eyes were still that deep red colour. Almost stupidly, Jack grabbed Zack's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him which thankfully, Zack reciprocated. 

Jack wasn't going to lie, kissing lips covered in his own blood was a little disgusting but it was also kind of hot. The knowledge that Zack could kill him without a second thought embarrassingly went straight to Jack's crotch and Zack seemed to notice. Undoing Jack's jeans before stopping, looking at Jack, 

"Is that-" 

"Yes, god fuck yes" Jack almost whined, desperate for Zack's hands on him again. He got his wish as Zack's hands were back on him quickly, one hand down his pants and the other hand on his chest, pinning him down with what Jack could only assume was newfound vampire strength. 

Jack was close, incredibly close before he faintly heard the door open and two people walk into the room. Rian shouting something incoherent while Jack could just see the stunned expression on Alex's face. 

Zack got up and off of Jack who just laid on the bed, looking over at his two other friends who yup, were staring with a mix of shock and horror. Alex mostly shock, Rian mostly horror, 

"Why's Jack all bloody?!" Alex half yelled, half asked and Jack looked at Zack who looked back apologetically. 

They'd have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
